


Completed and Corrected

by await_the_dawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has his moments to complete and collect Combeferre, and they realize how much they need the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completed and Corrected

The meeting had most certainly not gone as Enjolras had expected or hoped it to go. While meetings with newer attendees never were perfect, he hadn’t expected it to end in the essential disaster that it had. Yes, Pontmercy was rather foolish in his blind adoration for Napoleon. But Combeferre had, in Enjolras’ opinion, handled the situation poorly. When he simply shut Marius down and left, bringing the others with him, Enjolras was the only one who stayed behind.

He had spent the next several minutes talking quietly with the newcomer, attempting to explain his friend’s habits and outline a few of his own points to show Marius why Napoleon was not as perfect as he seemed to think.

But when everyone had left Enjolras immediately went to Combeferre’s rooms, knocking on the door and clasping his hands in front of himself while he waited for his friend to answer.

“Combeferre,” Enjolras started as soon as the door opened, stepping past him and pulling off his coat once he was inside-- “I need to speak with you about earlier.”

“Please, do come in Enjolras,” Combeferre replied dryly, shutting the door once Enjolras was inside and turning to face him. “What about it? The friend of Courfeyrac’s was certainly a character.”

“That’s exactly what I need to speak with you about,” Enjolras said, pacing softly for a moment before turning to look at Combeferre. “You handled the entire situation very poorly. This was his first ever meeting, and he was brave enough to be willing to speak out about his passions, which is one of the very reasons we hold them, is it not? And yes, I did not agree with him in the slightest. But the way you replied to his speech was very poor. You simply gave him those words and left, without even explaining your opinions or attempting to help him understand why you believe he is wrong. I stayed behind to speak with him, which is something that you should have done. I was… disappointed in the way you handled it. And I hope that you will consider my words and, should you have to in future, handle situations like that better.”

Combeferre sat at some point during Enjolras’ lecture, listening to it quietly as he spoke. The words made sense, and Combeferre nodded once he was finished speaking.

“You are right. I should not have been so short with him, and I should not have left. I’ll keep your words in mind.”

He stood up, putting a hand on Enjolras’ shoulder with a faint smile. “I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you. Sit, I’ll make some tea to make it up to you.”

Enjolras returned his smile before he sat, resting his chin in his hand as he watched Combeferre move around the room. There was no need for further words. Everything that needed to be said had been said, and they were content with the silence.

Combeferre was never content or satisfied with not knowing every detail of a topic. His interests were wide and often time consuming, and sometimes days would go by before Combeferre would emerge from his apartment after an experiment. And so it seemed that Combeferre’s current situation was just that, as Enjolras had not seen the other for roughly two days when he decided to make a visit to the other man’s rooms.

He knocked lightly, clasping his hands behind his back as he waited for Combeferre to answer. He heard a few thuds that sounded like something heavy being dropped onto a wood surface, presumably Combeferre’s table, before his friend approached the door and pulled it open. Combeferre immediately grinned widely at the sight of Enjolras, pulling the other inside by the arm before he shut the door once more.

“I’m attempting something; it may help us in the weeks to come.”

That was the only explanation Combeferre gave before he returned to the table, returning to his work as he leaned down to study it carefully before lifting a small container to show it to Enjolras with an almost pleased smile.

“Black powder. Far simpler to make than I thought it would have been, but I found out the parts that you need to make it. I haven’t tested to see if it works yet, but it looks accurate.”

“It’s a black powder,” Enjolras noted with a sarcastically raised eyebrow, arms crossed as he watched Combeferre. “Have you really been holed up in your rooms for two days working on this? I know you had classes, but you didn’t attend them. You’re going to be removed from the program if you continue that route. I thought that you were the responsible one.”

Combeferre shrugged in response, scooping a small pile out onto the middle of his table and placing a string in the center, running it out a few inches. “Shall we test it? See if my risking my attendance was all for naught?”

Enjolras watched the scene before him warily as Combeferre grabbed a candle, and he approached slowly to put a hand on his arm. “Are you sure it’s wise to test this here? Doesn’t black powder explode? That doesn’t seem the wisest thing to do in such a small space.”

Combeferre shook his head in response, “That’s barely enough powder for a spark. I just want to test if I can actually manage a reaction from it.”

With that, he lowered the candle to light the string that he’d placed in the powder, watching the flame slowly reach to the powder. He was leaning forward eagerly when the flame reached it, rearing back when the resulting “spark” was larger than he had originally anticipated. Enjolras’ arm immediately shot up to cover his face, coughing slightly as the room became smoky from the reaction before looking at the large charred spot in the center of Combeferre’s table.

“At least it didn’t light it on fire,” Enjolras sighed in relief, frowning when he felt how warm his arm was, twisting it to get a better look..

The resulting look of shock on Enjolras’ face at the sight of the large hole in his red jacket would normally have caused Combeferre to laugh, had he not been staring in bemusement at the table.

“I suppose it worked then…” he murmured, turning to look at Enjolras.

The blond stared for a moment before laughing, leaving Combeferre staring in confusion and unaware of his half signed eyebrows.

With how quickly their lives seemed to be moving, it wasn’t often that they got to simply enjoy the calm, and spend quiet moments together. But they managed to grab them, every once in a while-- so when they were lying together, limbs tangled loosely together among the sheets, Combeferre took those moments to memorize every piece of the other, treasuring it.

He thought that Enjolras was asleep when he rose, padding softly across his rooms quietly to get a drink. Combeferre paused on his return, catching his reflection in the looking glass and taking a moment to study himself. With thoughts of Enjolras, and his perfection fresh in his mind he couldn’t help but look at himself more critically. He pinched the extra weight that had settled around his middle, brows furrowed as his gaze roamed over the imperfections that he could see. Imperfect eyesight, a too large nose, plain features, weight that wouldn’t disappear no matter his efforts.

Combeferre started when he felt arms wrapping lightly around his middle, relaxing when Enjolras pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. “You are beautiful,” Enjolras murmured softly, splaying his hands across Combeferre’s stomach as he met the others gaze in the mirror, “If I had a way with words such as Jehan I would write you sonnets to describe just how you are. No matter the imperfections you may see in yourself, you are perfect to me.”

Combeferre smiled softly at the others words, reaching down to cover one of Enjolras’ hands with his own. “You don’t need to,” he murmured softly, “Those are plenty.”

Enjolras smiled, reassured for the moment. He took Combeferre’s hands in his own, pulling the other gently back to bed and holding him close.

The last few weeks of preparation went quickly, which Enjolras felt was bittersweet. It was the moment he had been working towards for his entire life, but it also meant that, should they fail, their time would be ending. He found that his time beyond preparing was limited, with both he and Combeferre absorbed in the work that was still left to completed.

But to see the barricades erected fully left Enjolras nearly speechless, as all his planning and preparation had finally come to fruition. And while they were in a peaceful moment, Enjolras knew it wouldn’t last-- knew that the National Guard would return for them eventually.

And that all of this could be torn from him in a single instant.

So when most were settled down to catch rest when they could, Enjolras searched for Combeferre and gently pulled the other aside, hand clasping his as he pulled him to a quiet corner of the upstairs room. As soon as they were alone he wrapped his arms around Combeferre, closing his eyes when Combeferre’s hand cupped his cheek and pressing their foreheads together.

He didn’t speak, simply letting the quiet speak for itself and treasuring the moment-- one that could possibly be their last. Enjolras didn’t want to waste it by fumbling with his words. Eventually, Combeferre felt the need to speak, taking a soft breath before he did so.

“Thank you,” he started softly, his voice a quiet murmur in the room, “I know that at times, I am not the easiest to deal with. But you have never once left, nor have you treated me harshly when even I have done so. You have always been there, and I am beyond grateful. I think that if there were such a thing as a soul mate in one’s life, that you would have been mine. You were sent to help me when I am not on proper course. And I would not have had it in another way.”

Enjolras listened quietly, a smile gracing his lips before he pressed a soft kiss to Combeferre’s forehead. “It has been my honor. And I intend to continue to do so, as long as I possibly can. Please, stay safe.”

And with one final clasp of their hands they parted, separating to continue to keep their fellows in check, and spread encouragement when needed.

The quiet peace that had settled over them was firmly shattered with the next day, as the battle resumed around them and their world began to fall apart. For how could one barricade expect to last against the entirety of the National Guard?

But there was no time to think on that as the chaos raged around them all, and Enjolras’ attention was entirely focused on the tasks at hand, fighting tooth and nail for himself and those around him. But it was a shot to the heart each time he watched a comrade fall, tears pricking unbidden at his eyes as he continued to fight.

But then it happened, and the one person he was hoping to survive most fell to the ground. A vicious cry was torn from Enjolras as he rushed forward, clearing the area surrounding Combeferre before he knelt next to him.

It took Combeferre a moment to register that his head was no longer resting on the ground, but on someone’s lap. It was Enjolras’, he realized, when his vision focused on the blond halo surrounding the bright blue of his familiar eyes.

“En..jolras,” Combeferre reached up for him, pain shooting up his chest as he did so, to cup the other man’s cheek gently. It was only for a moment, a light fluttering of his fingers over the skin before his hand fell, one last breath escaping in a rattle before he was still.

And Enjolras could do nothing more than stare for several moments at the motionless form in front of him. Because Combeferre couldn’t be dead, Combeferre was the solid one, the one who was always there.

Without him, Enjolras realized how small he felt.  

And how lost he was without the one person who could complete him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-Mis Fest on tumblr. Art by Clenster on tumblr


End file.
